everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Branded
Summary: 'Shinigami's seal is finally removed. '''warning! This Webisode contains violence! Viewer discretion is advised. ''The camera opens up outside of EAH at night during the full moon. Raven Queen is in her room, getting ready for bed while Apple is going on and on about her usual perfect day. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Raven answers to find Midnight Darkness standing there. 'Midnight Darkness: '''Raven, it's time. '''Raven Queen: '''Got it. ''They both head to Shinigami and Hanabi's room. Shinigami is in there, looking at the moon. Her back is facing the camera and her seal is shown. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''I've waited for this day for a long time...now I won't be under her control anymore. '''Raven Queen: '''Shini, are you sure about this? We have the spell and the timing but we're worried about you. what if breaks when we're trying to remove it? What she took over?... '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''It's alright, I can take it. ''Raven, Hanabi and Midnight look at each other, there's no turning back now. They walk out to the balcony, Hanabi bites her nail, drawing blood and draws a circle around the seal, creating the target. '' '''Hanabi Omikami: '''The seal has been contained by the blood of Amaterasu. ''*she activates a glyph and the circle begins glowing* ''It's locked on, alright you two, do what you need to do. ''Raven and Midnight's hands start glowing, Midnight activates her glyphs and Raven fires her spell chains through them at warp speed, locking themselves into Shinigami's back. 'Raven Queen: '''Seal of Izanami, we cast you from this being! ''*she and Midnight clench their fists, causing the seal to glow and the chains and glyphs to tighten, the seal slowly begins to lift itself off of Shinigami's back and onto the chain and slowly begins to be pulled out* Meanwhile down in Yomi,Izanami senses a disturbance in her power link over Shinigami. She scowls and her form starts glowing. Suddenly Shinigami's eyes start glowing bright green and she screams in agony as the seal is slowly removed from her. '' '''Izanami: '''WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY PET?! ''*she makes Shinigami lash out at her friends* 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Hurry! She's-ARGHHH! ''She screams in pain as Izanami tries to make her suffer as much as possible and to make sure the attempt fails. '''Hanabi Omikami: '''Shini! ''*she activates her glyphs to keep her where she is* ''Guys, hold it! '''Midnight Darkness: ''*straining* We're trying! It's almost out! ''Izanami scowls and completely takes over Shinigami's body and breaks free from the glyphs. She sends out a swoop of energy which makes everyone skid backwards slightly but they are still holding on to the spell and the seal isn't budging from where it is. '' '''Izanami: '''Stubborn children...let's well you do against this! ''*she forces Shinigami to activate a summoning glyph and makes her summon a monster from Yomi.* It strikes at Midnight and Raven but is blocked by Hanabi's umbrella, but the monster isn't fully summoned as Shinigami is still fighting against her mother's control over her. The monster strikes again and Hanabi attempts to use her quick-draw skills to behead it but it was a distraction, Izanami forcefully takes over Shinigami's body and rips the chains away from her Izanami: 'I'll kill you all! ''*she grabs Shinigami's katana and lunges at Raven* '''Shinigami Mikoto: ''*fights off Izanami's control and stabs herself instead, she impales herself through the chest and the sword comes out of her back right where the seal is, breaking it* Yeah, right after I dispose of this! ''*she turns the sword, hurting both herself and Izanami* ''GYAHHHH! '''Izanami: '''You...little...*she falls to her knees as Shinigami pulls the sword out of herself and loses control over her*'' The circle around the seal stop gloing as Shinigami falls limp, Hanabi rushes over and catches her. The whole group starts crying. 'Hanabi Omikami: '''SHINI! ''*she begins to cry* ''NO! SHINI! DON'T GO! You're...you're my best friend... ''Hanabi sobs bitterly as she hugs her friend close to her. But then, the seal begins to glow purple and slowly dematerializes, much to everyone's shock. Shinigami opens her eyes and gasps for air. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''I'm...I'm alive...but how?... '''Raven Queen: '''We must've severed the connection enough for you to break it and still live! You're free from her now! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Oh my goodness, Shini! ''*she hugs Shinigami tightly* ''We thought you were a goner... '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Guys, I'm fine...well my back isn't, I know it's healing itself and I still have my powers but what am I gonna do to cover this scar? Oh wait, I know! ''The camera cuts to the next day of her getting a tattoo on her back which is identical to her seal. 'Hanabi Omikami: '''It suits you pretty well. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Thanks! I owe you guys big time! Come on in! ''They all have a group hug and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes